Field
This disclosure relates generally to interfaces, and more specifically, to a transmitter digital-to-analog converter (DAC)-baseband filter (BBF) common mode interface.
Background
High-speed digital-to-analog converters (DACs) are commonly implemented with a complementary current signal. In one case, a transmitter DAC can be configured to feed a transmitter analog baseband filter (BBF) with a complementary current ranging from 0 mA to 2 mA (or 0.4 mA to 2.4 mA) in full scale. The complementary current includes common-mode current and differential-mode current. However, it is desirable to prevent the common-mode current from flowing into the BBF.